Swept Away
by HPfan1952
Summary: Sometimes, life can just sweep us away, when we are not looking and take us to places we have never been before. Such is the scenario I see happening for our favorite tv couple. Oh, what a simple act can do...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries, well enough. This short scene is set at some point in time during season four, during the wedding of Ryan and Jenny.

The sound of a shifting table against outside pavement halted her in her tracks, ash she bumped into it. Looking back over her dance partners shoulder, she gave a slight chuckle as she realized in all the flow and ebb of the music, some how they had waltzed themselves outside into the courtyard, a modern day Cinderella with her Prince.

Her Prince.

Kate swallowed hard as she realized the position her arms remained in, the smile slightly falling from her features. Behind her, the metal table shifted ever so slightly once more, the assault upon it from two bodies once in motion to much for it to bear. She could feel her heat beat increasing with every second that passed, its internal voice demanding she turn her head to face him. Instead, she continued to watch the figures in the reception hall inside, twirling in time to the music. From some far off corner of that room, laughter rang out over some un-heard joke. The table shifted again, forcing her off balance. Strong arms kept her from falling backwards. Fate forced her to turn her head.

And, there he was watching her. His features calm yet quietly afraid. The soft light of hanging lanterns dancing within the depths of eyes staring so intently into hers that Kate knew they were looking within in her and not at her. She bit her lip and took in a deep breath trying to rationalize away the emotions tugging away at her. She tried to will her hand away from his grasp, but already it felt intangible clasped in Rick's hand. She tried to break the grip her other hand held upon his shoulder, but it would not budge. Her head wanted her to run; her heart was not going to let her go anywhere, anytime soon.

A cold night breeze blew into the courtyard, sending a small speck of dust into her eyes, and forcing her to look away, breaking the momentary connection. The second Rick released her hand it fell back to her side as if weighted down with rocks. Her heart nearly screamed in agony, as she felt his arm slip away from around her waist. She watched in stunned silence as Castle took a step back, stumbling over a hasty apology, before to turning to head back towards the reception, and straightening the collar of his tuxedo.

Every inch further, he took from her, the stronger her body ached from him to hold her. Every foot closer to the door he came, the stronger her desire to feel his lips against hers. She tried to take a step forward, but found she could not move. She opened her mouth to speak, to stop him, but no words would come. _Please, please, wait,_ she cried out inside. He reached the threshold of the door. She finally found her words.

"Rick, wait," she felt herself, practically shout. Castle half turned back from the door, his face a mixture of shock and silent elation. He started back towards her in a strong but steady pace. Within seconds, Kate felt his strong arm around her waist once more, and before she could process a moments worth of information, she felt his lips brush passionately against hers.

Everything else in the world faded from conscious thought, as she closed her eyes. Kate was vaguely aware of her arms wrapping around his neck, vaguely aware of his fingers lacing through her hair, vaguely aware of her heart racing in time with his. All she could feel was the love from the man who for so long had longed to love her, the passion from the man who had for the briefest of moments thought he had lost her, the intensity from the man who considered her his world.

As finally she felt their lips part ways, she trembled as his continued to hold her face close to his. Kate could feel the warmth of his breath against her skin, could feel the small prickles of fire in her veins, as Rick gently stroked the side of her cheek, brushing away fallen stray hairs back behind her ear. Again, his eyes locked with hers, and despite not a word being said between them, she knew everything he wanted to say and more. She leaned forward, ready to kiss him again, to answer his unspoken words.

A slight chuckle erupted from behind them, forcing them both to spin around like two kids with their hands caught in the cookie jar. Esposito stood watching them from doorway, the hugest grin plastered on his face.

"Ryan and Jenny wanted me to find you guys, they were just about to cut the cake," he started, hardly able to keep the laughter from his voice. "But, it seems you both have already cut to dessert." With that, he turned back inside, still chuckling to himself.

Trying hard to hide the sheepish grin on her face, Kate accepted Rick's offered arm, and together they followed the footsteps of their comrade and returned to the festivities at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries, well enough. This short scene is a continuation of Swept Away, which I originally planned on being a single short blurb I came up with in the middle of the night, but fate it seems wanted it to continue, so here it is part two of Swept Away. If all goes well I might just have a third and final piece to add to the story, maybe:)

A strong powerful hush clashed against the echoes of laughter receding into the corners of the apartment building corridor. Kate returned her key to her small clutch and tried to hold back the laughter building in her chest. She took a step forward, only to be halted mid-step, as two strong arms swept her off her feet, and cradled her close. The laughter broke free, forcing Kate to bury her face in Rick's shoulder, as he carried her across the threshold and into her apartment.

"Did you see their faces," she managed between breathes, as he set her down and closed the door behind him.

"It was somewhere between are we really seeing this," continued Castle, as he removed his tuxedo jacket. "And, so which one of us will be winning the bet," he finished, starting towards the kitchen.

Kate stifled another bout of laughter, by biting her lip. She followed his movements, with her eyes, as he walked to a table chair and draped the jacket over it. Her heart skipped a beat, as he turned back to her, his frame extenuated by his crisp white dress shirt. She placed her clutch on a side table, and tried to take a deep breath, as he started towards her, the disarming smile upon his features.

"To be honest thought," he said, taking both her hands in his own. "There is only one face, I was really watching."

A faint smile passed Kate's lips, as Rick pulled her close and rested his head against her's. She felt herself fall into the gentle sway of an age-old dance to soundless music, the hem of her dress brushing the floor.

"So what changed your mind," he continued softly. "The wine, the atmosphere," he paused, only to continue in his more playful tone of voice. "My ruggedly handsomeness?"

Kate tried to stop the contented chuckle from bursting forth, but failed, Castle's unstoppable ability to bring a smile to her face winning out over trepidation. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes, staring deep into that piercing gaze, letting them reach deep within her once more, letting them tell her without words every word she wanted to hear. He leaned in closer, never taking his eyes of hers. She took a balancing step back, and felt the door brace her. She trembled as he lifted his hand and cradled her head. She closed her eyes, as he gently placed his lips against hers, allowing a slow passion to burn for a mire moment before he pulled away.

Her face remained inches from his, his breath warm against her skin. Rick was studying her, his features a mixture of love, desire, and trepidation. A look that told Kate how much he cared for her. A look that said, _I will go, if you tell me to go. I will carry you way, if you tell me to carry you way. I will give you the stars if you ask it of me. No matter what, I will be there, if that is what you need of me, always._

The ache she felt seeing the care in his eyes broke every, last, wall within her. Kate took a deep inward breath, her heart rate rising as she leaned forward, and brought her mouth to his. Warmth grew to a small flame, a small flame grew to a raging fire. She felt herself shoved against the door, even as love pulled her ever closer. She fought blindly with the buttons of his shirt until she felt bare flesh against her palms. She shivered as she felt herself slipped from her dress. She gave a quiet cry of contentment, as tender kisses washed over her neck, and gentle hands danced over bare skin, pulling her closer still. She heard his own quiet cry of contentment, as she nuzzled his neck.

She felt the dance leading them both away, without seeming to take any steps at all. She felt herself being swept away in a clouded world of emotions, and desires, the former felt in the latter's embrace. Every stolen kiss, every tender touch bringing them closer still, until found she herself consumed body and soul by the one who truly loved her.

The clock on the nightstand read a time too early to be dawn but too late to be close to midnight. Kate, lay quietly watching the minutes go by. A small quiet chuckle escaped her as she turned her attention to the trail of cloths leading back down the hall. The chuckle turned to a contented grin, as her thoughts turned to the man deep asleep beside, his quiet breathes tickling the back of her neck. Castle's arm lay draped tightly around her; protecting her, holding her even into the darkest hours of the night. The smile remained as she laced her fingers through his, snuggled closer, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
